MY Butler Able
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: What happens when Harry forms a contract with Sebastian? when he becomes Slytherin? will he go dark? or will he stay light? Free!Sirius, Bashing!Dumbledore, Granger, Weasleys (Not Fred George, Charlie and Bill) Bad! Dumbledore, Good-ish!Tom, Good! Malfoys and Snape possible pairings - I don t own Harry Potter Or Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)
1. Chapter 1

**My Butler Able**

Harry James Potter, second year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was laying on the cold wet floor of the Chamber of Secrets. He`d gone down to save someone he didn`t even care about, he was forced into it by someone pretending to be his friend, he`d killed the Basilisk which bit him, he`d destroyed Tom Riddle`s diary , now he was slowly dying

"Looks like I`ll be gone before I`d planned to all because of a stupid red-head and a stupid muggleborn, should have never let Ronald refuse Draco`s friendship, it wasn`t his choice to do so, don`t I feel foolish?"

Suddenly he was surrounded in darkness with falling white feathers

"What`s going on?"

"You intrigue me human, doing something because someone expects you to."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"You are on the line between life and death, and who I am is not important right now but I can save you from death."

"How?"

"By forming a contract with me, to right the wrongs people have cause you."

"Can you?"

"Think carefully, should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach."

"I`m already heading straight for hell, so what does it matter?"

"I`ll ask but once more, do you wish to form a contract with me? Harry sighed

"I do."

"Then may I ask for you to make your order?"

"Wait, what do you get from this contract?"

"Your soul, do you still wish to agree?"

"I do, before I make my order, what is your name?"

"I have no name, that is for you to choose."

"Do you have a favourite name, out of all the names you have been given?"

"...Yes."

"What is it?"

"Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Alright, Sebastian I order you, help me right those who have done me wrong...in return for my soul."

"Yes...My Lord." The feathers turned black as he felt a tingling in his right eye and his body surged in pain

"I`m sorry Young Master, but it must be done for you to live." Then Harry fell unconscious

**Harry`s Pov**

When I woke up I was laying in a bed in the hospital wing, with a gauze patch over my eye and bandages to keep it in place. I glanced around and saw the room empty besides a black raven on the bedside table with a note in its beak. I started to take the note when I heard footsteps, I turned to look towards the door and saw Professor Snape walking in with a tray of vials

"Potter, you`re awake finally."

"Professor? What happened?"

"You went down to the chamber to save the Weasley girl but-"

"She didn`t make it, she was already gone when I got there." He nodded and set the tray down before sitting in the chair next to my bed

"Indeed. Mr Weasley isn`t happy with you."

"For all I care, he can go shove our fake friendship up his own arse, I don`t want to go down to the chamber in the first place." Snape looked surprised

"Anyway, when we received word of you being down there, I went to fetch you, you were unconscious and wouldn`t wake, and damage to you your eye had to be covered, or should I say the contract mark had to be covered?" I looked at him wide eyed

"How-?"

"I`ve read about them, one in particular by the name of Sebastian, wears the mark in your eye on his hand, he use to serve a twelve year old boy by the name of Ciel Phantomhive, he disappeared a few years ago, you should ask him what happened, and to think the Gryffindor golden boy forming a contract with a Demon."

"I never wanted to be in Gryffindor! The hat wanted to put me in Slitherin, but Dumbledore told it I needed to be put into Gryffindor no matter what! I actually wanted to be in Slitherin, I wanted to have a friendship with Draco, but no, Ronald Weasley had to go and ruin it by telling him I wanted nothing to do with him, now Draco hates me, Ronald blew my chance." I turned my head away to look at the raven, un able to look at Snape

"Potter...no Harry, it`s never too late for second chances." I snorted

"This coming from you."

"I`ll admit I`ve said something's and I will apologise." I nodded

"Sir, where did this raven come from?"

"It was there with you when I found you, and it wouldn`t leave you, so I`ll leave you to read your note."

Thank you Sir, and Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Could you send Draco up the next time you see him?"

"Yes, just get better would you?" I chuckled

"Of course Sir." Then he left, I took the note from the raven that bowed it`s head to me. I nodded at it and opened the letter

_Master_

_There are too many people coming in and out for the hospital wing for me to be with you in my human-ish form, though I wish I could be, I am the raven you will see, when it is time for you to leave for home, I will fly ahead and meet you there, I wish you well Master _

_Yours faithfully _

_Sebastian_

I chuckled and placed the note down before, looking at the raven

"You really signed it? After you told me you were the raven?" it nodded and I laughed

"What are you laughing at Potter?" Draco asked as he entered the hospital wing

"That was fast."

"Uncle Sev, said it was important, so what is it?" he sat down in the chair Snape had been sat in

"An explanation."

"Of what?"

"Our first meeting on the train, your friendship offer."

"Which you rejected."

"No."

"Huh?"

"Ronald Weasley rejected it, I didn`t, I actually wanted to be friends but you never gave me a chance to talk to you after our first meet, you sorta just assumed I was starting a fight with you." He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head as I stroked Sebastian`s beak, he kept nibbling my fingers in reassurance

"Heh, sorry about that but what do you mean, you wanted to be my friend?"

"I thought it would be nice to actually know someone in Slitherin, which was where I wanted to be, not lousy Gryffindor." He chuckled

"I`d never thought i`d see the day Harry Potter insults Gryffindor, but never the less I will offer again, Harry Potter would you like to form a friendship?"

"Yes, yes I would." He nodded and we shook hands.


	2. Chapter 2

-After the train ride home-

On the trip home I had ridden in a compartment with Draco, with little chance of seeing Ronald. But right now I am stood on the platform looking for Sebastian

"Harry, are you okay?" I heard Draco ask, I turned to him, to see him with his father stood next to him

"Sorry, I was just looking for my um lift, I received a letter saying he`d meet me here."

"Oi, Potter!" I heard Ronald call

"Oh goody." I turned to face him to see him coming over with the twins "What do you want Ronald?"

"You killed Ginny." He was smacked over the back of the head by the twins

{A/N: ~ this before one of the twins talking means it`s George, - this before someone talking means the twins are talking together}

"~Ronnykins-"

"You know that-"

"~That didn`t happen."

"Exactly, she was already dead by the time I got there, there was nothing I could do."

"And we appreciate-"

"~You trying Harry." I nodded too them and then walked off back to the rest of the family

"No! It wasn`t good enough! The pair of you were suppose to be married and she could become Lady Potter!" Ron yelled before quickly slamming a hand over his mouth, my eyes widened

"What on earth are you on about? Ginny was like a sister to me, I could never marry her."

"You were going to marry her! Dumbledore said so! You were suppose to save her! I don`t know why I ever accepted money to be your friend, at least it was from your vault, too bad you`ll never see it again." He then pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. He started to say a spell when two wands were pointed at his chest

"I suggest you put your wand away Mr, Weasley, the outcome won`t be pleasant." Lucius stated

"Hanging out with your own kind Potter? That`s all your good for, you are only good for killing your own father, you would have been killed by Dumbledore afterwards, and we would have your money from your vaults." Ron stated

"Vaults?"

"Duh, you have more than one Dumbledore kept it from you for a good reason, you don`t deserve that money!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley! What were you thinking telling him that information!"Mrs. Weasley yelled as she came over with the twins and Mr. Weasley

"-What Ron said was true?"

"Of course it was, where do you think your allowance was coming from?" Mrs Weasley stated

"~Harry please-"

"-Believe us we-"

"-Had no idea."

"Nor did I Harry, forgive me." Mr. Weasley begged, before coming to stand next to Lucius and Draco with his wand pointed at Mrs. Weasley and Ron, followed by the twins who also pulled out their wands

"Young Master?" I heard from behind us, I turned to see a tall man dressed as a muggle butler carrying my trunk

"Sebastian?" he nodded

"Indeed, is everything alright here?"

"Harry, take this, it`s a Portkey to the Malfoy Manor, the password is pureblood." Lucius said as he handed me a necklace, I nodded to him and walked over to Sebastian, before taking a hold of his hand and moving it over to the Portkey

"Take a hold." He nodded and did so "Pureblood." I felt a tug on my navel as we were then squeezed through a tube before landing in an entrance hall. I would have fallen on the floor but Sebastian kept me up right

"Harry?" I looked down the hall to see Severus coming towards us

"Professor."

"What are you doing here? Where are Lucius and Draco?"

"Right here, Harry we need to get you to Diagon ally now, Sebastian was it?" Lucius asked wih Draco and the twins behind him

"Indeed, my names is Sebastian Michaelis, a pleasure Lord Malfoy." Lucius nodded in return

"Likewise, you can leave Harry`s trunk in the entrance, we need to leave for Diagon ally." Sebastian nodded and set my trunk down, before Lucius held out another Portkey, I groaned

"Dislike them Young Master?"

"Yes." I took a hold of it along with everyone else before we were pulled through a tube and we landed in the entrance of Gringotts. Sebastian yet again help me up right, but I leant on him as I started to feel ill

"Are you going to be alright Harry? Or would you like a stomach soother?" Severus asked

"Can I have a soother please?" he nodded and handed me a vial, which I instantly downed and handed the vial back

"Thanks Sir."

"We need to go see your account holder Harry." Lucius said

"I don`t know who that is, I don`t even have my key." Lucius sighs

"Come on." We all walked over to a teller "We need to speak to Ragnok." Lucius stated and the goblin sneered

"Do you have an appointment?"

"It`s about the Potter accounts." Lucius sneered back making the goblins eyes go wide, before calling over to another goblin

"Griphook, take them to Ragnok!"

"Yes Sir, follow me everyone." Griphook said and we all followed. We walked down to an office and Griphook knocked before we were granted access

"Mr. Potter we were expecting you when you turned eleven, come sit we have much to talk about."


	3. Chapter 3

We all took our seats and Ragnok pulled out a folder

"This is a folder of your accounts, who your magical guardian is and your vaults." Ragnok explained

"Who is my magical guardian?"

"It is Albus Dumbledore, he took over when Sirius Black was taken to Azkaban."

"We need you to look into something, it seem Dumbledore has been taking money out of Harry`s vaults without his knowledge, and paying some of the Weasleys." Lucius explained

"What?" Severus asked

"And we also need a heritage test." Lucius added, Ragnok frowned but gestured to Griphook who left the room and returned moments later with some parchments, a bowl and a knife. Ragnok then opened the file and growled

"Get me the Potter account manager." Griphook nodded and fled the room "While we wait we can do the heritage test." I nodded and held out my hand as he picked up the knife. Ragnok took a hold of my wrist and moved it over the bowl, before cutting my hand and letting blood drop into the bowl before my hand healed up, but Sebastian check my hand over anyway. Ragnok then poured my blood onto the parchment and let it cover the page and soak in, Ragnok then handed over the paper to me

**_Hadrian Salazar Riddle _**

**_Heir to Potter, Riddle, Black, Prince, Slitherin, Gryffindor, Phantomhive _**

**_Parents_**

**_Father-Tom Marvolo riddle _**

**_Barer-James Potter_**

**_Godparents_**

**_Sirius Black_**

**_Severus Snape_**

**_Lucius Malfoy_**

**_Remus Lupin_**

**_Magical guardian-Sirius Black_**

**_Temporary magical guardian-Albus Dumbledore_**

**_Magical blocks placed by Albus Dumbledore_**

**_ Mental blocks placed by Albus Dumbledore and Lily Potter nee Evans_**

**_Compulsion charms placed by Albus Dumbledore _**

**_Hatred charms placed by Albus Dumbledore for Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy _**

**_Vaults_**

**_Potter vaults from James Potter_**

**_Riddle vault from Tom Riddle_**

**_Slitherin vault from Tom riddle Lord of Slitherin _**

**_Gryffindor vault from James Potter_**

**_Black vault from Sirius black_**

**_Prince vault from Severus Snape_**

**_Phantomhive vault from Ciel Phantomhive _**

"I don`t understand."

"What is it Harry?" Severus asked, I silently handed the paper over to him

"How could I forget something like that? And who is Ciel Phantomhive?" Severus asked

"Could I see that?" Sebastian asked and Severus passed it over, Sebastian read it and his eyes widened

"Sebastian?" he glanced at me before looking at Ragnok

"Was there a letter by any chance from Ciel Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked making Ragnok nod

"One addressed to a Sebastian Michaelis and to the Master of Sebastian."

"May I?" Ragnok nodded and handed them over before tucking them into his pocket "Something for us to read later My Lord." I nodded

"Sebastian may I read that?" Lucius asked and Sebastian handed the parchment over to him

"Is there any way to take the charm and block off of Harry?" Severus asked

"Yes, our healer can do it now." Then Griphook came back in with another goblin

"Blackclaw the Potter account manager." Ragnok nodded

"Griphook fetch our healer." Griphook nodded and left the room again "Blackclaw have you been allowing Albus Dumbledore to take money out of Mr. Potter`s vaults without his knowledge?"

"I thought he knew, I was told he did know, I am sorry Mr. Potter if you were not." I nodded and slumped in my chair, suddenly feeling tired as the door opened again

"Where is the boy who need the blocks removed?" a Young man asked

"Mr. Potter here needs the blocks and charms removed." Ragnok explained and the man move in front of me before waving his wand and saying some spells before my hand exploded in pain, I grasped it in both hands and cried out in pain

"Young Master!"

"Harry!" I felt a storm of memories hit me, I slumped in my chair as I felt the charms lift. I felt myself being lifted and placed in someone's lap. When I opened my eyes I saw that Sebastian holding me

"Young Master are you alright?" I nodded and took my glasses off as my eye sight went all blurry. When I removed then I saw I could see perfectly out of my eye that was not covered

"I`m just tired."

"Here Harry drink this." Severus handed me a vial and I downed it feeling more awake

"Pepper up potion?"

"How is it you know your potions so well, but can`t make them?"

"I blame, Weasley and Granger." Everyone chuckled

"Everything should be in order, we will remove Albus as your magical guardian and replace him with Lord Malfoy if that is alright?"

"It`s fine with me." Lucius responded

"I just need Mr. Potter to place his hand in this ball." I nodded and sat up before reaching my hand into the ball and pulled out several rings, a red and gold one, a silver and green one, a black and silver one, a silver ring with a blue diamond, a sliver ring with a ebony gem, a silver ring with a purple gem and the last ring was silver with a black gem

"There you have the Gryffindor ring, the Slitherin ring, the Black heir ring, the ring from the Phantomhive family-"

"The hope diamond." Sebastian said in awe

"Yes, the Potter family ring, the Prince heir ring, and the Riddle heir ring, now you can place all but one ring on one finger and they will mould into one ring for you."

"Which ring is that?"

"The hope diamond, it`s always worn of the thumb of your writing hand." Sebastian explained and I nodded. I placed all but the hope diamond on my index finger of my right hand and watched as they moulded into one ring

"Wow." Sebastian took the last ring from my hand

"Allow me." He then placed the hope diamond on the thumb of my right hand, I nodded my thanks to him and turned my attention back to Ragnok

"By claiming all these rings you are now seen as an adult in the Wizarding world, and you also have access to all your vaults, which brings me onto this." He held up a card that looked a lot like a muggle credit card

"This is a Gringotts card, with a drop of your blood it will give you access to all the money in your vaults so you don`t have to carry it all with you, now if you please?" I held out my hand and he pricked my finger letting a few drops of blood to drop onto the card before the cut healed up, and again Sebastian checked anyway

"Is there any way for you to get Sirius out of Azkaban?" Severus asked

"We could ask his case to be looked over again, he was never given a trial, which he should have been, so I`ll put that in with Madam Bones for you." Severus nodded at Ragnok

"Another thing, is the Phantomhive Manor still standing?" Sebastian asked

"Yes, it is there are the servant still living there, why do you ask?"

"I thought it might have been nice for my Young Master to get away for a while, go into hiding away from Albus Dumbledore and his tricks." Sebastian explained

"That sounds like a good idea." Severus said

"~Always good-"

"-To get away from-"

"-Dumbledore's tricks."

"What do you think Young Master?"

"It sounds good."

"Very well I will have a Portkey made for you, but it will take some time, if you could come back here in two hours it should be ready by then." We all nodded and we left the office after Sebastian had set me back on my feet. We left Gringotts and walked down Diagon ally

"Is there anything we need to do in Diagon ally?" Draco asked

"I believe My Young Master needs a new wardrobe."

"I second that." Draco said

"Third." Lucius added

"Fourth." Severus chucked

"-Sixth it." The twins called, I huffed

"Fine." They all chuckled and we walked down to Madam Malkin`s with me trying to bolt every few seconds, so I ended up with Sebastian steering me to the shop

"Please don`t make me do this."

"You need to look presentable Harry." Lucius commented with a smirk

"And just think after wards you`ll be able to show us around the muggle world, because you`ll need a muggle wardrobe as well." Draco commented

"You`ll need one too Draco." Lucius and Severus stated, and I watched as the younger blonde paled and tried to bolt, but Severus and Lucius grabbed a hold of him before he could get anywhere, and the twins just chuckled

"I`m glad you find us entertaining." Both stopped chuckling and paled before glancing at me nervously

"-Sorry Harry." I chuckled

"I was only messing guys, you don`t need to be worried, you guys I trust, out of your family...and I get the feeling that you won`t be welcome in your home will you?" both sighed and shook their head

"~They called us traitors, and disowned us right there in the middle of the train station."

"I guess we`ll have to go get our stuff, and use some of our trust to pay for a stay at the leaky caldron for the holidays."

"~That`ll put a dent in out fund, but at least Arthur and Molly can't touch it since it is under our names." Fred then nodded and I sighed and looked at Sebastian who gave me a look of sympathy before nodding and leaning to whisper into my ear

"Why now invite them to come live with you, there is plenty of room Young Master, and don`t take no for an answer." I nodded and he stood back up to his full high

""Hey guys, why not come live with me? Sebastian says there is enough room in the house to live ten families, and I won`t take no for an answer." Both looked shocked

"Are you sure Harry?-"

"~We wouldn`t want to impose on you."

"Guys I wouldn`t have offered if I wasn't sure, we can go get your stuff later on today after we`ve picked up the Portkey, is that okay Sebastian?" he nodded

"Indeed Young Master, now I believe we have arrived." I paled and tried to get away

"No! Don`t make me please!"


	4. Chapter 4

The twins burst out laughing

"Young Master, quit struggling you are going in weather you like it or not." I huffed and let myself be pushed into the shop and up on the platform

"Well what are we needing?" Madam Malkin asked

"The full wardrobe." Lucius and Severus stated, I glared at them

"I hate you all."

I let myself be poked and prodded at until finally she finished with the robes, which Severus then paid for them

"Severus-"

"No Harry, no complaining what so ever, I somehow forgot you were my godson, and then I treated you badly, so I am now making up for it, no objections." I huffed

"Fine." We left the shop soon after and walked down the street to the Leaky caldron, for lunch before going shopping in muggle London, when the Weasleys came into view, who caught sight of us and stormed over to us

"How dare you show your faces here, how dare you be palming off on Harry and trying to get his money!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at Fred and George who hung their heads but swung around to face me

"-Harry we`re not-" I held up my hand

"I know, it`s them who are trying to get my money not you, too bad it will be taken back, everything that was taken from me and my vaults." The twins smiled and I saw the faces of the Weasleys pale and Ron`s face flush with anger

"How dare you!" Ron pulled out his wand and Sebastian quickly stepped in front of me quickly followed by Lucius and Severus who pulled out their wands along with the twins, and Draco stood next to me with a glare fix on his face

"Step down." Lucius ordered

"Hanging out with death eater scum, just like you and your father nothing but dirt on the bottom of our feet." Ron said

"Watch your mouth Mr. Weasley." Severus stated

"That bag you hold is Funtom no?" Sebastian asked taking out a letter from his pocket

"Yes, I own some of the company." Ron stated proudly

"Well would you like to meet who owns the company in total?"

"He disappeared years ago, his business open for the taking."

"No longer open for the taking, according to this letter from Ciel Phantomhive, he left everything to the next person I serve, and that would mean-

"-Harry." The twins called out

"That`s impossible, he can be related to Phantomhive, he doesn`t have the ring." Ron yelled

"Young Master, if you would please?" Sebastian held out his left hand for me to take which I took with my right hand showing my ring as I stepped up next to Sebastian

"No!"

"As you can see, my Young Master wears the hope diamond, he is a Phantomhive and he is the owner of the Funtom company, so if you own some of it and my Master own the entire company, you work for him, unless you are willing to give up your part of the company?" Sebastian asked as Ron growled and held hid wand close to him

"I give up my share of the Funtom company to Harry James Potter so mote it be." Ron glared at me and shoved his wand in his pocket and I heard a snap. I chuckled behind my hand as he pullout his now snapped wand. He growled and glared at me

"This is your fault, you owe me a new wand!"

"I don`t owe you anything."

"You owe Ron your life, he was nearly killed in that chamber and Ginny was!" Arthur yelled, I frowned

"Ron never made it into the chamber, if he had he would have been killed by the Basilisk, I nearly died from the bite I got from the Basilisk!"

"But you didn`t save Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley yelled

"I tried okay?! But I didn`t get to her in time, she was already gone! So stop blaming me she`s the one who opened the chamber this year, I tried to save her, and I couldn`t okay? I`m sorry you lost your daughter but there isn`t anything I can do? There wasn`t anything I could do."

"You could have got there faster!" Arthur yelled, I noticed there was a crowd forming, and I sighed

"For goodness sake, can`t you just leave me alone? You`ve taken my money, lied to me, nearly gotten me killed, I tried to save your daughter but she was already long gone before I got there, her body was stone cold, I never asked for you to befriend me, yet you did, you didn`t have to steal my money yet you did, I never ask to know you, I never asked for my parent to be killed either, I never asked for anything! And what do I get in return? Hatred? Pain? Torture? Lies? People against me? People after me? After my money that I got from my parents? I don`t remember my parents! The only things I have left of them are heirlooms and you are trying to steal them as well! What have I ever done to any of you? Really?" by the end of my speech I was crying and people in the crowd were gasping, the Weasleys just look furious

"You should have died with your parents! And we are going t make sure you never return to Hogwarts!" Mrs. Weasley yelled and she and Arthur pulled out the wands and aimed them at me...


	5. Chapter 5

"**Protego!**Expelliarumus! **Stupefy!" the spell that was shot at me by the Weasleys was deflected by a shield, their wands shot out of their hands and behind them, and the three of them fell to the floor. We watched as they fell and looked over to where their wands flew to, which was a Young man with brown hair with grey flecks, worn out robes that had been darned in several places, he looked ill and exhausted. Lines on his face, he sported a thin moustache and he had scares cutting across his face. He stood up straight, tucked away his wand and walked over with the two wands held tightly in his hand, close to snapping them **

**"I knew there was a reason I disliked the Weasleys." The stranger said**

**"-Hey!" the twins called, the stranger looked at them and glanced at me**

**"I`m guessing you were not in with their plans then? I am sorry." Both twins smiled and threw their arms over each other's shoulder**

**"Don`t worry about-"**

**"~It we were disowned-"**

**"-In the middle of-"**

**"-Kings Cross today." **

**"And...you`re happy about that?"**

**"Sure are-" the twins pulled me in between them and threw their arms around me shoulders**

**"~Cause we can live-"**

**"-And care for-"**

**"-Our little brother."**

**"Your little brother?" **

**"They adopted me as their little brother." He nodded and smiled at me before looking at Severus and Lucius. I noticed the crowd was disappearing **

**"Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, It`s good to see you both again."**

**"Remus Lupin, you are looking well, I haven`t seen you since Hogwarts." Lucius commented**

**"You are looking well too, I heard you had a son now." Remus commented**

**"I do, Remus meet Draco, Draco this is Remus Lupin, I went to school with him."**

**"Pleasure to meet you Mr, Lupin." Draco greeted**

**"He`s a little you isn`t he? It`s nice to meet you too Draco, Severus how have you been?"**

**"Good, although my head hurts now." **

**"Is it a headache?" Remus asked**

**"No it was a dull ache, since we came out of Gringotts." Severus responded**

**"Professor, you said you couldn`t remember how you forgot you were one of My Young masters God fathers, do you think perhaps you are remembering something?" Sebastian asked**

**"It could be that, I think I may have some blocks on my mind."**

**"I can`t remember how I became one of Harry`s Godfathers either." Lucius commented**

**"You can`t remember either? So I`m not the only one?" Remus asked**

**"Wait, Remus Lupin, you were on the list of who my Godfathers were, along with Sirius black-"**

**"You didn`t know about your godfathers, your fathers or anything?"**

**"I didn`t know about the Wizarding World until I turned eleven."**

**"What? Where were you for ten years?"**

**"He was living with Muggle Relatives." Severus sneered**

**"Harry doesn`t have any Relatives in the Muggle world, how were you staying with Harry?"**

**"**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia."

"You were put with Lily`s sister? Who isn`t even related to you? Who put you there?"

"Dumbledore." Draco stated

"Yeah him."

"No I mean Dumbledore, he`s over there, and heading this way." We looked to where Draco was pointing and I froze

"We need to move, now." Remus stated

"Young Master, we need to go." I stood frozen to the spot, when I was suddenly lifted into Sebastians arms I clung to his coat as we began moving, I saw Remus snap Arthur and Mollys wands and threw the pieces back to the bodies on the ground.

"Immobulus! Petrificus Totalus!" Dumbledore yelled, Remus turned his body slightly so he could see behind us as we ran

"Protego! Stupefy! Expelliarumus!" Remus yelled, and Dumbledore`s spells stopped. Remus turned back around as we turned a corner, which was the entrance to Knockturn ally. Which is when we stopped

"Is everyone okay?" Severus asked

"-We`re good." The twins stated

"Draco and I are okay." Lucius called

"I`m good." Remus stated

"Harry? Sebastian?" Severus asked

"I`m okay, I`m not sure about my Master." Sebastian replied, making the adults come over

"Harry? Are you alright? Did you get hit by Dumbledore?" Remus asked, I shook my head

"N-no, I-I`m fine just in shock."

"You froze back there Young Master at the sight of him."

"I know I-"

"Bassy! I knew I`d fine you again!" I heard Sebastian sigh and step aside as a person with long red (Really red) hair landed flat on their face where we were just stood

"Who`s that?" Draco asked, the person jumped to their feet and turned to face Draco

"I`m Grell Sutcliff, I'm a deadly efficient butler!"

"-You`re a butler?"

"And you`re twins, now which one of you is Harry Potter?" I heard Sebastian growl as he set me on my feet and pushed me over to Severus who wrapped his arms around me and Sebastian stood in front of me

"Not a chance Grell!"

"But Bassy, he`s ten years late, and then you stopped him from dying those few weeks ago when he should of but I could get there to finish the job."

"He doesn`t have to die Grell! And you're not going to."

"It`s my job."

"The last I heard you where on desk duty."

"How did you know about that?!"

"I still have contact with the Undertaker."

"That traitor."

"I just tell good jokes."

"Still, he need to die." I tried to fight the tears that came to my eyes but couldn`t

"I will not let you harm my Master."

"You marked him? Again? Every time, do you just know who need to die?"

"No, My masters soul has been calling me for a while now, but I could only come when he was lying between life and death." I removed the bandages from m eye and opened it

"Sebastian make him go away."

"Yes, My Lord." I practically heard Sebastians smirk as he took a step forward

"Bassy, come on can`t we work this out?"

"I have been given an order from My Master, and I have an order long overdue."

"Which one is that?"

"I was order to capture Jack the Ripper, and now I have been ordered to make you leave, so should we proceed with the outstanding one?"

"Actually, I have other jobs to go see, until next time Bassy!" And with that the man jumped away onto a roof

"Hopefully there won`t be a next time."

"I believe you have some explaining to do." Lucius stated as Sebastian turned around to face us.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian look at me with a silent question in his eyes and I nodded hiding my face in his coat, automatically he wrapped his arms around me in ca comforting yet protective gesture

"Yes perhaps I have, you ask your questions and I`ll answer them."

"What are you?" Remus asked

"Hit the nail on the head, well if you insist I am a contract Demon...you try to take My Master from my grasp you will get no more answers." I turned my head to look at everyone and everyone but Severus gasped

"Please just ask your questions, and don`t try to take me away from Sebastian, he`s keeping me calm and stopping me from breaking down this very moment just please hurry up." I rested my head on Sebastians chest and closed my eyes

"Harry your eye-"

"~is that were the contract is sealed?-"

"-Cause-"

"-It`s bloody awesome." I giggled and smiled at them before opening my eyes again

"It is pretty awesome actually, but why is it Purple?" Draco asked

"That I believe is due to the fact the mark on my hand goes purple when I am given an order."

"That`s kinda cool."

"What do you get out of the contract with Harry? And what are the terms?" Lucius asked

"At the end of the contract I get to devour my Master`s soul unless I decide otherwise, and the terms are to help my Master right those who have done him wrong, in return from his soul, that was his order, his first order that sealed the contract."

"I know it was you who sent me the message to tell me Harry was in the chamber, but how did you remove the Basilisk venom from his body?" Severus asked

"After the contract had been sealed, I had to purge his body to stop him from dying due to the venom, it hurt him but had to be done in order to allow him to live." Severus nodded along with everyone else

"What did you mean his soul had been calling to you from a while?" Remus asked

"Young Master, it`s your past and only for you to tell...but I do know of what you have been through, I can tell them if you wish?" I sighed

"I`ll tell them." I turned in Sebastians arms so I was facing everyone else "I was living with Lily`s relatives from the age of one, by the age of four I knew house to cook and I was forced to every morning and not allowed to eat any of it...I was made to stand in the kitchen while they ate, and I was made to clean up everything as well...after that I was given a list of chores to do before Vernon went to work that had to be finished by the time he finished and was back from work...I had to have dinner laid on the table ready or at least nearly ready and the table was set ready...if it wasn`t, I was punished...if I didn`t complete my chores I was punished, if they had guests over I was lost in the cupboard under the stairs and I had t wait from my punishment until after they left...I`ve had more broken Bones than a professional fighter...Muggle fighter...I pleaded with the Headmaster for the past two years not to sent me back but he always said I had to go back, I thought if I died from the Basilisk I wouldn`t have to go back and I would be free, but I`m happy it turned out this way none the less."

"You...you were a-abused?" Severus asked, I nodded "Why didn`t you say anything? Tell somebody? Madam Pomphey you saw her did she notice?" I shrugged

"If she did she didn`t say anything, and who would have believed me? The boy-who-lived abused? It would be laughed off, saying I was making it up...the only thing I was good fro was killing my own father, I was their tool and Dumbledore placed me with the Dursley`s, he tried to turn me into a tool."

"We noticed something was wrong-"

"~Even if Ron didn`t, who puts bars on a child's windows?"

"Vernon does, he didn`t want me going back, and I wanted to leave."

"And now you have Young Master, and you aren`t going back if I have anything to say about it."

"Ah!" Lucius, Severus and Remus called out and grasped their forearms

"I haven`t been called in years, must have been the block on my mind." Remus commented

"Harry you picked up the heritage test right?" Lucius asked and I nodded

"Good, we`re taking you to your father." Severus commented


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone took a hold of either Remus, Severus or Lucius before they Apparated, we landed in an entrance hall and came face to face with a Young Tom Riddle or Voldomort

"Hadrian?"

"You recognise him My Lord?" Lucius asked, Voldomort looked sharply at him and hissed

"Of course I do, he`s my son...what I don`t understand is where you have been? I thought you were with James when I went to go get him from Dumbledore, but I couldn`t find you or James, where have you been all these years?" Voldomort asked

"My Lord, before he tells you, do you have or did you have any blocks on your mind?" Remus asked, and Voldomort sighed

"I don`t know how he did it, but yes Dumbledore placed blocks on my mind and replaced my memories, with ones of my killing Hadrian and James...but the weird thing is the memories that were placed showed me of killing the Mudblood that was obsessed with James, did I kill her?" Voldomort asked

"She died in the nursery of Godric hollow, but it wasn`t you...Sirius and I were with James the day she and Dumbledore came, Lily went after Hadrian and James went after her while Sirius and I held of Dumbledore."Remus responded

"I remember you were unconscious on the floor when I came."

"Dumbledore must have had Sirius arrested then and taken James and Hadrian, killing Lily making it seem like you did it." Voldomort sighed

"I never saw James, is he alive?"

"I was told both my parent were dead, but then again I told they were killed in a car crash, then I was told that you killed them."

"I have a feeling I should be sat down before you tell me who you were staying with, and I`ll take the blocks from your minds." Voldomort said before turning and walking down the corridor with Severus, Lucius and Draco following him. Remus stayed back and placed a hand on my shoulder as Sebastian unwrapped his arms from around me

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, I nodded

"Yeah, in a bit of shock but I don`t think I can tell him about my abuse, I know he`s my dad but I don`t think I can tell the tale again."

"If you would like Young Master, I can tell him for you." I looked up at Sebastian

"Would you?" he smiled

"What kind of butler would I be if I could not do a single job for my Master?" I giggled

"I don`t know what kind of butler would you be?"

"-Not a very good one." The twins said with a laugh and Remus chuckled

"Are you guys coming?" Draco called

"Yeah, come on let`s go." We all walked down the corridor following the others who walked into a sitting room. Voldomort sat in a chair by himself, Draco Lucius and Severus sat on a sofa, Fred George and I sat on a sofa and Sebastian stood by my side.

"So Hadrian, tell me about yourself, what you like and dislike." Voldomort stated and I sighed

"Well I`m not too sure anymore, with all the blocks on me I was forced to like those things, but I find potions interesting, I like reading hate shopping-" everyone snickered at that "I don`t know what you`re laughing at Draco, you have to go through the same thing later." His face paled and everyone besides him snickered

"What about your life growing up? Was it good? Bad? Or is it a bad subject?" My face paled and Sebastian stepped forward

"I apologise for interrupting, but my Master has asked me to tell you of his past home life, since he believes he would be unable to tell you."

"Oh alright, I`m Tom Riddle and your name is?"

"Sebastian, Lord Riddle I have a contract with your son."

"You`re a Demon?"

"Yes I am, shall I start?" Voldomort nodded

-End of Sebastians tale-

"THOSE MUGGLES WILL PAY!" I flinched and the twins pulled me into a hug

"Lord Riddle, I understand you wish for them to pay, but I have already dealt out some punishment to them."

"What? When?"

"While you were on the train back to the station, that was why I was late, which is rare." Voldomort knelt down in front of me and pulled me into a hug

"Hadrian, I am sorry you had to go through that, and I promise if James is alive we will bring him back and we will be a family again." I smiled and hugged him back, burring my face in his neck

"What about the Portkey that was being made?" Draco asked. Dad and I pulled apart

"What Portkey?" Dad asked

"The Portkey to the Phantomhive Manor, in London, I was taking my Young Master and the twins out there to get away from Dumbledore and his followers." Sebastian answered

"And we were staying to find out about Sirius, Ragnok he`s send his case to Madam Bones." Severus stated

"He`ll be tested under truth serum."

"But he will also have locks on his mind, so he will be able to beat the truth serum." Remus stated

"Mind blocks, I should remove yours." Dad said and stood up before turning to face Severus and Lucius. He pulled out his wand and said and incantation, both cried out in pain before they passed out


	8. Chapter 8

It was about half an hour before the pair woke up, during that time we had decided to go the Phantomhive manor to get away from Dumbledore. But after the pair had woken up I had been engulfed in hugs by the pair

"Hadrian, we are so sorry that we forgot, we are so sorry about how we treated you." Both said at the same time making me giggle after they stopped hugging me

"It`s fine, honestly...I just want Padfoot back."

"We`ll get him back Hadrian, I promise." Dad said, I nodded as Sebastian pulled out his watch

"It`s time to pick up the Portkey Young Master." I nodded and got to my feet

"You`re not going alone." Dad stated, I sighed

"Fine, the twins can come."

"-Alright!"

"No-"

"Dad the twins need to grab their stuff anyway."

"And we`d never-"

"~Let` anyone hurt-

"-Our little brother!"

"Your little brother?" dad asked

"-In everything by blood."

"Why are you two collecting your stuff?"

"They were disowned in the middle of kings cross." Lucius replied

"Right, I`m coming with you to Gringotts I have business there." I sighed

"Fine, let`s go." Dad Apparated us to Gringotts and then walked over to a teller

"I wonder what business your dad has." Fred said, I shrugged and we walked over to my dad when he called us over. We then follow Griphook down to Ragnok`s office, who knocked and entered before coming back out and telling us that we could go in. We walked inside and sat in the seats provided

"Lord Riddle, what can I do for you today?" Ragnok asked

"I`d like to blood adopt the twins." Dad answered, making Fred, George and my own jaw drop open at him, before Sebastian closed my mouth

"You`ll catch flies Young Master." Sebastian stated, making the three of us snap out of out trace

"-You want to blood adopt us?" the twins asked and dad nodded

"Yes, I know that you`ll be able to protect Hadrian, and he will actually be your little brother...do you want me to adopt you two?"


	9. Chapter 9

The twins looks at each other, before looking at me and back at dad

"-We`d love it!" I giggled and dad smiled

"Good, I`m glad." Dad stated

"And Lord Potter, I believe you came for your Portkey?" Ragnok asked and I nodded

"Yes."

"Very well, they blood adoption potion will take 24 hours to make by Gringotts because our brewer doesn`t get back until this afternoon."

"Young Master, isn`t your Professor a Potion brewer?" Sebastian asked, I nodded

"He`s our potion Professor."

"If you can get another brewer to make it today then the adoption can take place today." My dad nodded

"And the Portkey?" Ragnok handed me a necklace

"The activation key, is Pluto." I nodded and Sebastian groaned, I looked at him with a frown

"Something wrong?" he shook his head with a fond smile on his face

"It doesn`t matter for the time being." I nodded and turned my attention back to Ragnok

"We can do a muggle adoption for you right now."

"That would mean the twins would legally be my sons in both worlds meaning no-one can take them from me." Dad asked and Ragnok nodded. Dad and the twins signed the piece of parchment placed in front of them

"Indeed, since the Weasley`s disowned the twins with magic in a public place, they have no family to go back to even if the Weasley`s decided they want the twins back."

"-Which we wouldn`t agree with." I nodded as did my dad

"We should get back to the Manor and get Severus to brew the potion."

"When the potion is finished, you can take it at your home instead of come back here to do it, since you have adopted the twins by muggle terms I will handle the wizard adoption...as soon as the twins take the potion they will take your last name and they will be added to your vault as heirs." Dad and the twins nodded before we all left the room. We walked back into the main area and stopped as we all head a familiar voice

"I want to take out some money, here`s the key!" it was Dumbledore

"And we want to close some accounts." The Weasley adults stated

"This key is unusable, and you cannot close account that are not your own." The goblin teller responded

"How can this key be unusable?"

"Because you are not the magical guardian of Lord Potter, meaning you have no access to his or any of his account under his name...besides he doesn`t have to use a key to his vaults anymore, he has direct access."

"Where is Lord Potter then? I wish to speak with him."

"Why...he`s over there." The goblin teller then pointed over in our direction making them turn to me, I gulped and hid behind Sebastian and my dad as they stepped in front of me. Fred and George stood next to me slightly but they were still in view

"Well Tom, I never thought I`d have to see you again." Dumbledore said as he approached

"Me either but I guess my luck ran out." Dad claimed shrugging his shoulders

"I thought I`d killed you and be rid of your memory."

"Ah, but resurrection does wonders for the mind."

"Resurrection? How?"

"That will always be my secret, now where`s James?"

"Who?" Dumbledore smirked

"You know very well who I am talking about, you took him from me and my son, where is he?"

"Somewhere you`ll never find him." I then stepped into view as I came up with an idea

"Not if I have resources."

"What resources could you possibly have?" Dumbledore glared, I smiled innocently

"-We know that look, Harry has a plan." The twins said with a smile

"What could you possibly be planning?" Dumbledore asked

"I think I know this plan my son has conjured up in his mind." Dad smirked, making Dumbledore glare at me even more, I shrugged

"I don`t know what they are talking about, I have no plan just resources, but I`m really tired so I think I should go home, oh and also if I find you trying to get into my vaults or trying to take money from them you will find yourself in a very unpleasant situation." I then walked away from the group with Sebastian following me

"You have no plan, but you have resources? Hmm what resources would they be Young Master?"

"You of course, I never said I had a plan."

"So I`m just your pawn?" I turned to him and glared

"You are not my pawn! I was a pawn to that man, I will never make someone my own pawn, I don`t want or need a pawn." I then turned and walked out of the building


	10. Chapter 10

Only to be bombarded by reporters

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Is it true? Have you gone dark?!"

"Mr. Potter is it true that you are not a Potter?!"

"Wha-"

"Master!"

"Hadrian!" I was pulled into the safety of someone's arms, I buried my face in their chest

"Leave, now." I heard Sebastian say and I heard hurried footsteps

"Hadrian what were you thinking coming outside by yourself?" Dad asked and I turned my head to glare at Sebastian who flinched

"I was mad, I wasn't thinking." Dad sighed

"Let`s go back to the Manor." I nodded and dad Apparated us to the Manor, I then pulled away from my dad and walked down the hallway

"Sebastian. Find James Potter, and get out of my sight for a while."

"Yes my Lord." I heard retreating footsteps

"Hadrian what`s going on? What`s going on with you and Sebastian?"

"He accused me of using him as my pawn, I never said I had a plan I just had resources yes, Sebastian was one of them but he isn`t the only one, it hurt that he thought that of me... I was Dumbledore`s pawn I will never make anyone my pawn."

"Hadrian, is this really something to get mad over? He made a mistake, everyone does just give me a chance." I sighed

"I just need some space and some time, everything is happening too fast, I need things to slow down for a while."

"I understand that Hadrian, everything is moving fast for me as well and I bet everyone else as well, you`ve been contracted a few weeks to a Demon, you need time to get use to that, and use to the atmosphere, everything you knew has changed in a matter of hours? A matter of days? Weeks? I don`t know, but it`s hard on all of us." Dad sighed and snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared

"Winky please take Hadrian to his room."

"Yes Master, Young Master follow Winky." I sighed but nodded anyway. I followed Winky down the hallway and up the stairs until she stopped outside a door

"This is Young Master room, Winky hopes it`s to liking." I smiled at her

"I`m sure it will be, thank you Winky." I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. I leant against the door and caught my breath, before talking a good look around. There was two door to my right, one door was open which turned out to be a bathroom, I walked into the other room which turned out to be a room for my clothes, a walk-in wardrobe. I walked back out and looked around again. There was a large four poster bed with emerald covers. There was a red wood desk on the other side of the room near the large window that had a seat on the window sill. I took off my cloak and placed it on my bed before removing the bandages from my eye and setting them on the desk before sitting in the window.

It felt like hours before there was a knock on my door, I looked up from the defence book I was reading, which I had found in the desk

"Who`s there?"

"It`s me Hadrian." Draco called from the other side of the door

"It`s open." I placed a piece of paper on the page I was on before setting the book down, just as Draco came in with Lucius.

"You missed dinner Hadrian...Your father suggested we come speak to you, since he thought you probably don`t want to speak to him." Lucius explained, I sighed

"I didn`t even realise what time it was."

"You mean you aren`t hungry?" Draco asked, I shook my head

"I lived with Muggles Draco, they thought they could beat the magic out of me, they also thought food was to good for me, so I only got a bit of food one a week, I`m use to not eating."

"Is that why you didn`t eat a lot when you were at Hogwarts?" I nodded with wide eyes

"You noticed that?" he nodded

"Kind of hard not to look over when Weasley yells and stuffs his face." I laughed

"Good point."

"I thought you might want to know that Fred and George have taken the blood adoption potion, and now you are family." Lucius said, I smiled

"I`m glad, how long have I been up here?"

"About four hours, Sebastian came back a while ago to speak to your father, he was close to finding James but Dumbledore had moved him just as Sebastian arrived." I sighed and nodded, before looking out the window again

"Sebastian also asked about you." Draco mentioned

"Really?" I looked back at him with hopeful eyes, he nodded

"He asked if you had calmed down, your father said you probably had and asked him if he was going to speak to you."

"And?" Lucius sighed

"He said he couldn`t, because you had given him an order to be fulfilled." I nodded

"Can you tell my dad I`m sorry I missed dinner? I`m really tired and I just want to sleep." They both nodded and left the room. I felt a tear run down my face before I laid on the bed and fell asleep.

**Sebastian`s Pov**

I walked through the halls of the Manor, as I felt my Young Master fall asleep. I walked silently into his room and saw he was laid on his bed, still in his clothes and on top of the covers, with tear marks on his face. I put my hand to my forehead and smiled.

"Young Master, what am I going to do with you?" I quickly walked into his wardrobe and picked up a set of sleep wear for him. I then quickly got him changed before placing him under the covers and resting an eye patch on his bed side table for him for tomorrow. I neatly folded his clothes and left them on a chair for the house-elves to clean. I then laid out a clean outfit for him to wear tomorrow, before he began to stir, I silently slipped out of the room just as he woke up.

"...Sebastian..." I heard him say fondly before falling asleep again, I sighed and felt a presence behind me, I turned to see Lord Riddle stood there

"Is he alright?" I nodded

"He was asleep."

"isn`t that a pretty cowardly thing to do?"

"He wanted me out of his sight, he did not wish to see me, he did not give a time limit so I assume until I have found James Potter."

"You know he was only mad cause, you accused him as using you as a pawn right?"

"I know, and that is the first thing I will apologise for when I have found James Potter." I then walked down the hallway away from Lord Riddle who had decided to check on my Lord himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry`s Pov**

I woke up the next morning to the light shining through my window. I sat up and stretched, before noticing the eye patch on the bedside table. I carefully picked it up, fearing it would disappear, and just held it in my hands as I felt another tear run down my face. I sighed and wiped it away before climbing out of bed and going into the bathroom to wash up.

When I had finished, I dressed in the clothes that had been laid out for me, and pulled on my shoes before picking the eye patch up and tying it around my right eye.

"Strange, the world looks different looking at it from one eye." I shrugged and picked up the book I was reading the night before, and left the room, reading as I went down the hallways, remembering the root that Winky had taken him yesterday. I finally reached the dining room and entered to find I was the first one there. I shrugged and sat down at the table and waited for the others to awaken and arrive.

It was about half an hour later that, I heard the door open and quickly close, I looked over and saw nobody there and realised it had been Sebastian. I sighed and went back to reading. Another fifteen minutes passed before the door opened again, I glanced over and saw Severus who had a shocked look on his face before he sat down across from me.

"You`re up early." Severus stated, I nodded

"Normally am, you`re up early as well, not that I know what time it is."

"It`s seven thirty, in the morning."

"So I woke up at round about six thirty."

"You woke up at six thirty? Why?"

"I`m used to waking up early to get things done." He nodded in recognition

"What are you reading?"

"Some defence book I found in my desk in my room." I placed my book mark in my book and set it on the table

"You didn`t have to stop reading."

"It`s rude to continue to read while talking to others."

"Fair enough."

We made small talk, until the others joined us for breakfast

"Hadrian, Sebastian-"

"He was here last night and this morning, he walked in and quickly left." Dad sighed and sat next to me

"It`s your own fault you know."

"I know, you don`t need to rub it in."

"Hadrian-"

"Don`t, I don`t need this." I grabbed my book and quickly left the room. I walked outside to the garden and sat on a bench, before starting to read. I noticed some movement in the bushes, or on the other side of the bushes, I put my book down and walked to the other side of the bushes to see Sebastian stood there with some sheers in his hand and his back to me, I smiled

"Sebastian!" he jumped and turned to me

"Young Master...I-I thought you were eating." I shook my head

"Wasn`t hungry, got put off my appetite why are you out here?"

"Do you not want me to be out here? I mean you did request not to see me, I can leave if you would like?" I sighed

"I don`t want you to leave, I was mad yesterday, and I apologise, I shouldn`t have lashed out at you with an order, you didn`t deserve that."

"...Young Master, you don`t have to apologise to me, it`s me that should apologise to you, I should have never accused you of you using me as a pawn, it was wrong of me and I am sorry, I have also not been able to complete my order." I shook my head

"Don`t worry, as much as I want to meat James, I know what Dumbledore is like, I didn`t expect you to complete it in a night." He smiled slightly

"You`re so different, from my other Masters."

"Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?"

"It`s a good thing."


	12. Chapter 12

I smiled, and walked over to him and hugged him, making him freeze before he slowly wrapped his arms around me

"Thank you Sebastian, for everything you are doing."

"You`re welcome Young Master, now are you sure you`re not hungry?" I pulled away from him and smiled up at him

"I`m sure, Sebastian." He nodded and looked me up and down

"You dress yourself this morning?"

"Yes I did, I am capable of doing so."

"That may be, but you have put your eye patch on wrong." I pouted, making him chuckle as he sorted out my eye patch

"Don`t laugh at me."

"But Young Master, your pout is so cute." I blushed and looked away as he looked at me again

"I`m not cute." I turned away from him and folded my arms

"On the contrary Young Master, I believe you are very cute." Sebastian whispered in my ear, I blushed, and let out a quiet 'eep', and jumped away from him. I turned around and looked at him

"Don`t do that!" he laughed and stood up straight

"Very well Young Master, but you really should eat, sometime even if it is just a snack." I sighed

"Alright."

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me." He nodded and walked inside. I sighed and went back to where I was sat before. I opened my book and began reading for a while, before a shadow loomed over me. I sighed and marked my page and set my book on my lap

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down?" A second later Remus sat next to me

"I didn`t realise I was interrupting your studies." Remus commented

"Just a bit of light reading, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to warn you."

"Warn me of what?"

"Sebastian, demons can me very tricky, if you're not smart, which I`m not saying you are, but demons can wrap you around their fingers to get what they want."

"And you think Sebastian is going to be like this, even though Sebastian has been nothing but loyal to me, since we formed a contract?" He chuckled

"I`m just saying Hadrian, I know he has been loyal to you, I`m just warning you of other demons, like the one that was met earlier."

"The red headed one?" he nodded

"Yes, but I think that was a reaper, if they were trying to collect your soul or whatever."

"I`ll be careful uncle Moony." He smiled and pulled me in for a one armed hug

"That`s all I ask cub...now speak of demons, where`s Sebastian?"

"He went to get me a snack cause he insisted I eat, I told him to surprise me."

"You know he could make you a whole English breakfast and will make you eat it right?"

"You know I didn`t think of that."

"Well it`s lucky I only made you something small isn`t it?" Sebastian commented, we both turned to the sound of his voice, to see him holding a tray that held a plate with a small stack of pancakes

"Well I`ll leave you to it Hadrian, and I`ll catch you with you later." I nodded and he stood up before leaving.

"Young Master, there is a table over here if you would like to follow me?" I nodded and stood up before following him through the garden, to a garden table that had chairs with it. It was also surrounded in different rose bushes. I smiled at the sight and sat down in one of the chairs.

"It`s not much, but it will fill you up... so I present you with a small stack of strawberry pancakes, made from scratch, with syrup poured to precision, with a side of blueberries." I stared at him in shock as he set it in front of me, before gently closing my mouth making me realise it was open

"You`ll catch flies my Lord." I blushed slightly, but continued to look at him

"Did you say made from scratch?"

"Indeed my Lord, is that a problem?"

"N-no, but you were only inside for about ten minutes."

"Actually, it was thirty five minutes, you seem to lose track of time when you read."

"I`ve noticed."

"I hope you enjoy it my Lord, if you will excuse me I will be going back to tend to the bushes, it seems the house elves like to keep the bushes like that to punish themselves on, very unnatural."

"I know, I met a house elf last summer, he was called Dobby he said something to me he wasn`t supposed to and hit himself in the head with my bedside lamp."

"Very peculiar, your father asked me to cut them to their original shape, to stop the elves from doing that, did you ever see that elf again?" I nodded

"I ended up in the hospital wing after my defence teacher removed the bones from my arm, I never did find out who he belonged to."

"How did you defence teacher remove your bones in your arm?"

"I was playing Quidditch, and Dobby had charmed one of the Bludger to knock me off my broom, but it hit me in the arm instead, I caught the snitch but the Bludger had broken my arm, Professor Lockhart had he could fix my arm, without the help of Madam Pomphrey, he ended up removing my bones entirely." Sebastian chuckled and fixed my collar on the shirt I was wearing

"Trouble does always seem to find you doesn`t it?" I blushed

"It isn`t my fault."

"I never said it was, now if you`ll excuse me?" I nodded and he walked off. I quietly ate my breakfast, while thinking things over

{When did I become so attached to Sebastian? When did I start blushing at everything he says? Why do I feel nervous around him? What`s wrong with me?}

**Sebastian`s Pov**

I silently watched my Master, ponder over things as he ate his breakfast, while I smirked

{He`s not even of ate yet, and he is already realising the feelings he is feeling for me, it`s only a matter of time}


	13. Chapter 13

After I had finished eating, I pulled out my book and began to read again, before another shadow loomed over me. I marked my page and looked up, expecting to see Sebastian but didn`t, I saw my dad instead.

"You don`t have to stand you know?" he smiled slightly and sat down across from me

"Have you made up with Sebastian?" I nodded

"Yes, I have he seems a little surprised, I think I may have scared him."

"Why? What did you do?"

"He was starting to cut the hedges, and he had his back to me I called out his name, and he jumped slightly and turned to me, he seemed a bit surprised that I was apologising to him, then he said I was different, from his other masters." I blushed slightly, and I heard my dad chuckled

"It seems you are nervous or embarrassed maybe? Around Sebastian."

"Am not."

"Young Master-" I let out an 'eep' and jumped in my seat, before blushing and avoiding eye contact as my dad laughed

"Shut up!"

"Have I missed something Young Master?"

"No, you haven`t missed anything at all Sebastian."

"Then why are you blushing? And why is you father laughing?"

"It`s nothing, can we just leave the subject alone?"

"You`re not even going to give him an answer?" Dad asked, I growled and stood from my seat, before grabbing my book and storming into the Manor, and into Severus`s chest making my tumble back, but he caught me and pulled me into him chest, before wrapping me up in a hug

"Sev?"

"You`re frustrated, and I have some news."

"How did you- never mind, what`s the news?"

"Sirius Black, is being given a trail, at two this afternoon, you, Remus and I have been asked to attend." I nodded and hugged him back

"I`m getting my family?"

"It looks that way Hadrian, it looks that way, but we need to be careful." I looked up at him as we pulled away from the hug

"Why?"

"Dumbledore and the Weasleys have been asked to attend, the twins are coming with us." I nodded,

"Sev, do you know where the library is?" he nodded with a small smile

"Draco is already there, starting on his summer homework, he took your work there as well just in case you wanted help on anything if you were, going to work together I`ll take you there." I nodded and he started leading me down the hallway

"Where are the twins?"

"I left them brewing a potion for one of their products." I smirked

"Are you sure that`s wise?"

"Perhaps not, but whatever product they are making the potion seems to be quite good."

"Seems? Let me guess you were grading papers weren`t you?"he chuckled

"You`ve been in detention too much."

"That isn`t my fault, it`s yours."

"Let`s not have this conversation." I huffed, but continues to follow him to a pair of double doors. We walked inside to see Draco sat in one of the chairs in front of the lit fire, with a book in his hands and parchment on the table in front of him. He looked up when he heard us enter

"I was wondering how long it would be before you came to visit me." Draco said putting his book down on the table, I shook my head and sat in the chair next to him

"I`ll leave you to it." Severus said before leaving the room

"So, what`s up?" Draco asked

"Dad was making fun of me."

"What over?"

"Sebastian."

"Really? Why?"

"I`ve started to get nervous around him, but I don`t know why."

"And you weren`t like this when you first met him?" I sighed

"When I first met him he was a raven."

"The one that was on the bed side table in the hospital wing?" I nodded and he shook his head

"Don`t worry about it Harrison, I`m sure it`ll pass let`s get some homework done before you have to go to the Ministry for Sirius's trial." I nodded

"What have you already done?"

"Transfiguration and Potions." I nodded

"I might as well get those two done so we can work on the same thing." I reached for the Transfiguration book that was on the table and some parchment and a quill

"I`ll help you, since, you need it to be able to catch up since Granger made your work wrong when it was right, when she corrected it."

"Wait, what I wrote first was right?"

"Yes, but remember Granger is working for Dumbledore, so he probably asked her to make it so your work was wrong."

"I never asked her to correct my work, I had a hard enough time getting it done at the Dursley`s, she always took it from me in first year, on the way to school second year she took it from my bag and left the room...I don`t think I can stand another five years in the same common room with them."

"We could always get father to get you resorted."

"I might as well ask, it`s worth a shot, now let`s get started." I picked up the topic sheet and opened the book the chapter one

"Can you help me on Defence against the Dark arts?"

"Only if you help me on Potions."

"It`s a deal." I nodded and started my work as Draco started reading a book. It was a while before Draco spoke to me

"I always thought your writing was messy." He commented, I looked at him strangely

"No, why would you think that?"

"I`ve seen some of your previous assignments from Sev, they were all messy."

"I`ve never had messy hand writing, it was always neat, although when I got my work back it looked messy as well, I thought it was someone else but I didn`t say anything."

"Why not?"

"I didn`t want any more attention, I got enough from being the Boy-Who-Lived, and I hated it."

"I`m sorry." I shook my head

"It`s fine, but why are you apologising?"

"I didn`t help matters either, and I am sorry for that."

"It`s fine, but why where you so mean to me? I never understood that."

"I was mad with you, that you didn`t accept my friendship, I never realised you were under spells and charms." There was a sudden knock on the door

"Young Master?" I sighed and Draco chuckled

"It`s not funny Draco!"

"Young Master? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Sebastian, and you can come in, it is an open library." The door opened and closed as Sebastian came inside

"Mr. Snape mentioned you were doing your studies, how is it going?" Sebastian asked, I sighed but avoided eye contact

"It`s going fine Sebastian, now what is it that you needed? I know you didn`t come in here to ask about our studies." Draco snickered, and I glared at him

"Lord Riddle, said you were required at the Ministry, I was wondering if you needed me to accompany you?"

"You can come if you want."

"Harrison, Dumbledore will be there you might need more protection than, Sev, Remy and the twins."

"Good point, Sebastian I would like for you to accompany me, my brothers and uncles."

"Very well My Lord, if you will excuse me I will continue my search for James Potter, I will me back in time to accompany you, if I don`t arrive back here in time, I will meet you at the Ministry ." Sebastian explained and I nodded with a frown

"Alright." I then heard footstep move away and the door open and close

"You ordered him to find James Potter?" Draco asked

{A/N: I know a lot of people are confused about the Arthur Weasley subject, so here is my explanation, he knew about the whole thing that Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley were doing and was in on it, he was acting at the train station as if he didn`t know, I`m sorry if that was not clear, Charlie and Bill Weasley will come in later chapters and their reactions you`ll just have to wait for. Thanks to all those reading my story...I Don`t Own Harry Potter or Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)...Dark x}


	14. Chapter 14

"It wasn`t technically intentional, I was mad, he made me mad, I lashed out and I ordered him to find James Potter and get out of my sight."

"I see, how did he make you mad?"

"He accused me of using him as my pawn, I never said I had a plan I just had resources yes, Sebastian was one of them but he isn`t the only one, it hurt that he thought that of me... I was Dumbledore`s pawn I will never make anyone my pawn."

"That still gets to you doesn`t it?" I nodded

"I hate being called a pawn, I hated being a pawn, so why would I want one myself, yes Sebastian is my butler, who will serve me at my beck and call, it doesn't mean I will actually use him like that, it's not in my nature." He nodded

"Let`s get our homework done."

An hour and a half later there was a knock on the door, and Lucius walked in. During the time we had both completed most of the homework besides astronomy

"Boys, it`s time for- have you finished all your homework?" he asked

"All but Astronomy, but that is off topic, what`s it time for?"

"The trail, or at least for you to be leaving for the Ministry." I nodded and got to my feet

"Is Sebastian back yet?"

"No, not yet, but he will be there you know he will." I nodded and left the room heading towards the entrance hall where, Sev, Remus and the twins were stood waiting. I noticed the physical changes in their looks, their hair had darkened and had several black streaks in it, their faces had sharpened and their eyes had stayed the same colour

"_Harry-Kins!" The twins called, I cringed

"Please don`t call me that."

"~Sorry Hadrian we forgot that-

"-Ginny use to call you that-"

"_it won`t happen again." I sighed and shook my head

"It`s fine, let`s get going." Sev held out a cloak for me to take. I took it from him and fastened it around my neck and checked to see if my eye patch was tightly fastened

"Ready?" Remus asked and I nodded. The twins took a hold of Remus and I took a hold of Sev and we Apparated out and to the Ministry where there were Dumbledore was stood waiting with several Aurors who were holding a fairly calm Sebastian

"Sebastian!"

"Harry my boy, it` time you come with me back to the Dursley's, you are safe there." Dumbledore said, stepping in front of Sebastian

"No."

"This man has influenced you to the dark side Harry-"

"My name is Harrison, and I will not accept anything less!"

"Now there is a Young Master worthy of holding the Phantomhive name." Sebastian commented

"Harrison, you must go back to the Dursley`s." Dumbledore stated

"Never, Sebastian you can return to my side now." Seconds later Sebastian was by my side

"Much appreciated Young Master."

"How did he do that?" "Brilliant." Several Aurors said

"We have a trial to attend Dumbledore, excuse us." Remus said

"Wait, so Mr. Potter isn`t in any danger from this man?" one Auror asked, Sebastian was about to say something, when I stopped him by holding up my hand

"Do I look to be in any danger? Do I look to be hurt?"

"Your eye?"

"Basilisk venom, I cannot see from this eye, you may want to ask the Headmaster why there was a basilisk underneath the school and why he let an 11 year down there to die."

"Headmaster?" The Auror asked, I smirked and we walked past them and into the court room. We each took a seat Sebastian on my right, Remus and Severus on my left, with the twins on either side of Sebastian and Severus. It was about ten minutes later when the trial started. The Weasleys were sat in the room, along with Dumbledore.

Sirius was dragged into the room, in chains and forced into the chair in the middle of the room, and forced to drink something before the Minister started the questions

"What is your name?" The Minister asked

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Did you Betray the Potters?"

"No, I never would do that, James was my best friend."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No, I wouldn`t ever be."

"Were you the Potters Secret Keeper?"

"No, that was Peter Pettigrew."

"But Peter is dead, you killed him."

"No, he did that himself, and cut off his own finger, Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus rat, he turned and escaped down the sewer."

"You don`t know where he went then?"

"No, I`ve been locked up in Azkaban for 11 years."

"Administer the antidote, Sirius Black is free to go, charges dropped, I want the story out first thing in the morning." The Minister stated and Sirius was given another drink, before the chain were released.

"That was quick."

"It normally is with veritaserum, it`s a truth serum you can't lie whilst under it." Sev explained

"I wonder if it would work on you Sebastian."

"Is there something you wish to know about me Young Master?"

"No, I just wondered if it would work on you." Sirius then stood up and looked around the room, until his gaze landed on me. His face broke out in happiness, before he started making his way over to us. We all stood up and greeted him at the top of the stair way. Remus was the first to greet him

"Mooney, it`s so good to see you."

"Likewise Padfoot, I apologise for not visiting you."

"It's fine, you can owe me later, right now I want to meet my godson." He then turned and walked toward me

"Hello Harry."

"It`s Harrison."

"I apologise then Harrison, it`s nice to see you again, or meet you if you don`t remember me."

"You really think I could forget my uncle Padfoot?" his face broke out into a huge grin and puled me into a hug


	15. Chapter 15

"Young Master, I think it might be time for us to leave." Sirius and I pulled apart and I looked in the same direction Sebastian was looking. I was Dumbledore and the Weasley`s coming towards us

"Yes, time to go." Remus said

"Wait, what`s the problem? It`s only Dumbledore." Sirius stated, I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to eye level

"Yes, it`s Dumbledore, the man that let you rot in Azkaban for 11 years for something you didn`t do!" I hissed at him, before letting go of his arm as Remus grabbed it and pulled Sirius from the room. The rest of us quickly followed, as spells we shot as us

"**Protego!**Expelliarumus! **Stupefy!" Remus and Severus yelled. We got outside the building and hid in an alleyway **

**"We need to split up, he`s after Hadrian, then we need to get him away from here, without going back past the Ministry." Remus said**

**"I`m confused, what`s going on?" Sirius asked**

**"He`s still blocked, Sirius will have to go with us."**

**"I`ll stay with my Young Master, we still have the Portkey to the Phantomhive Manor."**

**"-I`m staying with Hadrian." George stated**

**"Me too." Fred said **

**"_We won't let anything happen to him."**

**"Right we`ll go to the Riddle Manor and we`ll meet you there." I nodded at Sev, who pulled be into a hug**

**"Be safe." **

**"You as well." I nodded and we pulled apart. I pulled out the Portkey and Sebastian, Fred and George took a hold of it**

**"Ready?" All three of them nodded**

**"Good luck." Remus called, I nodded**

**"Pluto." I felt a pull on my navel before we were squeeze through a tube and landed on the ground**

**"Ouch."**

**"Young Master are you alright?" Sebastian said while he helped me up, I nodded**

**"Yeah, I hate Portkeys." Everyone chuckled**

**"Everyone hold it right there! Don`t move a muscle!" A loud male voice spoke up, we all turned to face the voice to see a tall man with blonde hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, dressed as a cook, pointing a gun at us. Next to him was a woman dressed as a maid, with red hair and glasses, pointing two guns at us. And finally a small man with blonde hair and dressed in gardening clothed holding a statue?**

**"Honestly, sometimes you three amaze me." Sebastian stated, making the three freeze**

**"Mr. Sebastian? Is that really you?" the gardener asked**

**"Yes, now please put the statue back before you give me more work to do on the Manor."**

**"Right away Mr. Sebastian." The gardener said before hurrying off**

**"Where`s the Young Master, Sebastian?" the cook asked**

"I would have thought he came back here."

"I did, they just didn`t know it." Another voice spoke out, as a Young boy jumped down from a nearby tree and landed in front of us. The boy had blue and grey hair, blue eyes that flickered red when he looked at Sebastian. He was dressed as a Lord and had a hint of pride and confidence about him.

"Master Phantomhive." Sebastian greeted him

"Sebastian, this is my successor?"

"The name and ring accepted him." I frowned and moved over to stand by Fred and George who each put a hand on my shoulder

"Perhaps a more private place to talk." The boy stated before heading into the Manor. Sebastian then turned to me with shock spread across his face

"Young Master, I have some explaining to do, don't I?" I nodded

"Save it for now, you can explain later."

"Then we should probably follow him." I sighed and nodded. Sebastian then led the way inside and up to a room, which we were immediately shown into, it turned out to be an office. The boy has sat behind the desk with his head rested on his hands, a smirk planted on his face

"Sit down, you`ll get tired standing up." We all sat down in the seats available, well all but Sebastian who stood on my right side

"Who are you?" Fred asked

"I`m Ciel Phantomhive, now who are you?" the boy asked

"I`m Fred Weasley-Potter-Riddle-"

"~I`m George Weasley-Potter-Riddle."

"You`re twins." They both nodded, and the boy then turned to me "And your name?"

"Hadrian Potter- Riddle."

"I`m going to say those two are adopted." He nodded over to the twins, I nodded

"_As of yesterday, he`s our official little brother." The twins both said

"I see, I apologise, I`m a terrible host, would you like anything to drink?" Ciel asked, I shrugged and the twins nodded

"Why don`t you two come with me, and help me prepare the beverages?" Sebastian said to the twins, who nodded and left the room with Sebastian

"So how old are you? You look to be ten." I blushed and turned my head away

"I`m twelve, I haven`t had a very good childhood, that`s why I`m small." I saw him frown out of the corner of my eye

"Meaning?" I looked down at my lap

"I don`t like talking about it."

"I see, I can also see why the ring chose you, we have similarities, so how did you summon Sebastian to you?"

"How did you?"

"I asked you first."

"I`m not allowed to reveal."

"Playing hardball? I never lose a game."

"I`m tell you the truth, I`m not allowed to reveal without a reason."

"You want me to give you a reason?"

"Do you want to know?" He sighed

"You`re stubborn aren`t you?"

"Very."

"Very well, I was ten years old, my birthday the first Manor when up in flames, killing my parents in the process, I was taken, and branded...hate filled me and Sebastian came to me, he was with me for three years, then I was turned into a Demon...he was suppose to serve me forever."

"Then why let him go?" he shrugged

"He wasn`t happy, he didn`t get his soul, and he had nothing to do, I no longer ate or drank anything, we had left the Manor, and he didn`t need to protect me anymore, so I let him go."

"Let? Or ordered?"

"Well, yes it was an order, but it was the only way for him to leave my side, I knew he was hungry, he needed a new prey-" I flinched "-Sorry, a new Master, now can you tell me how you summon Sebastian?" I sighed

"I have to tell you first, that-"

"You`re a wizard."


	16. Chapter 16

"H-how did you know that?"

"I can feel the magic on you, anyway continue." I sighed

"I go to a school for magic, Hogwarts, it was my second year I went into a chamber, called the chamber of secrets to try and rescue someone who I didn`t even know properly or care for...she was already dead by the time I got there and I still had to go through all the hassle of fighting a Basilisk and getting myself bitten."

"Bitten? And what`s a Basilisk?"

"A rare snake that can grow up to 60ft, its eyes are deadly and can kill with one look, its venom can kill you as well."

"You had the venom inside you, you were dying." I nodded

"I was embracing death, I knew with all the people who had been using me, manipulating me I would die before I finished the seven years of school, that1s when Sebastian came to be."

**_Flashback_**

_"Looks like I`ll be gone before I`d planned to all because of a stupid red-head and a stupid muggleborn, should have never let Ronald refuse Draco`s friendship, it wasn`t his choice to do so, don`t I feel foolish?" _

_Suddenly he was surrounded in darkness with falling white feathers_

_"What`s going on?"_

_"You intrigue me human, doing something because someone expects you to."_

_"Who are you? Where am I?"_

_"You are on the line between life and death, and who I am is not important right now but I can save you from death."_

_"How?"_

_"By forming a contract with me, to right the wrongs people have cause you."_

_"Can you?"_

_"Think carefully, should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach."_

_"I`m already heading straight for hell, so what does it matter?"_

_"I`ll ask but once more, do you wish to form a contract with me? Harry sighed_

_"I do."_

_"Then may I ask for you to make your order?"_

_"Wait, what do you get from this contract?"_

_"Your soul, do you still wish to agree?"_

_"I do, before I make my order, what is your name?"_

_"I have no name, that is for you to choose."_

_"Do you have a favourite name, out of all the names you have been given?"_

_"...Yes."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis."_

_"Alright, Sebastian I order you, help me right those who have done me wrong...in return for my soul."_

_"Yes...My Lord." The feathers turned black as he felt a tingling in his right eye and his body surged in pain_

_"I`m sorry Young Master, but it must be done for you to live." Then Harry fell unconscious_

**_Flashback end_**

"That`s how I made my contract with Sebastian, the best choice I`ve made in my life."

"The best? You sold your soul to a Demon."

"At least it`s going to someone I trust with my life, instead of someone who has betrayed me at every turn."

"Well pointed out." Then the door burst open

"_We`re back!" I smiled at the twins as they both came over and hugged me

"Did you really have to rush ahead and make more mess?" Sebastian asked as he came into the room will a trolley. I sighed and looked at the twins

"What did you do?" both looked away from my eye and scratched the back for their heads

"We knocked over the maid-"

"~And she dropped the sheets she was carrying."

"Guys-"

"It`s fine, it isn`t like she doesn`t do it herself enough." I looked over at Ciel, to see he had a small smile on his face. I sighed

"I was surprised to find, you still had Earl Grey stock Master Phantomhive." Sebastian said, I looked away from everyone`s gaze

"Quit calling me Master, you`re making your Master uncomfortable." Ciel stated

"I apologise Young Master."

"It`s fi-" My scar began to burn on my head, I grasped it and cried out in pain

"Impossible, I removed everything from that scar." Sebastian said as he knelt in front of me and took my face into his hands

"What`s happening?" Ciel demanded

"It can`t be Father-"

"~He didn`t make that curse."

"No, I have a feeling it is your Headmaster, trying to inflict pain, but I am not sure how he is doing it." He pain suddenly went and I collapsed back in the chair

"_Are you alright?" The twins asked, I nodded slightly

"Just tired."

"Who is it trying to hurt you?" Ciel asked

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, he doesn`t like that I am with my father, or that I have people on my side that he doesn`t want there...he wants me to be a good golden boy, for the light side in the war...it isn`t going to happen, never was." Sebastian handed me a cup and saucer, and I took it gratefully, and drank some.

"Is it to your liking?" Sebastian asked me and I nodded

"It`s nice." There was suddenly tapping on the window behind Ciel. He moved to the side and I saw the familiar white owl "Hedwig!"

"Your owl?" Ciel asked, I nodded and he opened the window for her to fly over to me

"What if it`s from Dumbledore?" Fred asked

"She wouldn`t have come if it was, you know how loyal she is." I took the letter from her leg and looked at the familiar handwriting of Severus

"It`s from uncle Sev."

"_What does it say?" both leaned over the side of the chair to look at the letter, I shook my head and opened it

_Hadrian and twins,_

_I hope you got to your destination safely, Dumbledore took the bait and followed us, until he realised you weren't there, he was very angry as you can imagine-_

"I can." I subconsciously rubbed my scar

_- we removed the blocks that were on Sirius and we will be heading to your location shortly, stay safe, don`t leave the twins sides, that goes for the twins as well, stay close to Sebastian I know he can protect you all, if the time comes. _

_Good luck_

_Severus_

_P.S. Fred, George don`t damage anything_

"He knows you to so well."

"He should do-"

"~But we weren't going to do anything."

"You already knocked over the maid." I handed the letter over to Sebastian and Ciel to read

"Who`s Severus and Sirius?" Ciel asked

"Severus Snape, Potions Master-

"~Professor and-

"_ Hadrian`s Godfather."

"And Sirius Black is another of my Godfathers."

"How many do you have?" Ciel asked

"Four."

"Parents?"

"Why don`t you just read this." I handed him a piece of paper that heritage test was on

"What the hell?"

"That reminds me, Young Master I have something for you." Sebastian said before pulling an envelope from his waistcoat and handing it to me

"Who`s it from." He gave me a sad smile

"Why don`t you open it?" I glanced at the twins, who nodded. I opened the letter and looked at it

_Hadrian _

_Hello son, I know this might be a bit of a shock to you, but I`m James Potter your other dad, at this moment in time I don`t know where I am being held, I don`t know when I am going to be moved. You are probably 12 years old by now, and you will be in your second year of Hogwarts, I hope you got into the house you wanted, I so much to tell you, so much I wanted to do with you._

_I don`t know if I am going to get out of here, but I need to tell you, don`t trust Dumbledore or anything he says, he took me away from you Hadrian, he took my love, your father from us. I don`t know what he did to you, or if you can even get this, but doing this give me hope that you are still alive._

_I can see out of some windows, and I see a forest, but I don`t know where I am. He comes every so often and talks to me, tortures me when he`s angry...if I never get out Hadrian, remember I love you and I always will love you...good luck with everything_

_Your dad_

_James Potter._

_P.S. if you do get this Hadrian, tell you father I love him._

"Where-where did you find this?"

"It was in a house, hidden deep in the forbidden forest, it looked like a struggle had taken place, your Headmaster made a lot of mistakes, I may know where James Potter was taken."

"How long until you can get there?"

"It could be several days Young Master."

"But you said you might know where he is."

"Hadrian, you have to realise, at this point in time James Potter is but a chess piece in the enemies hand, you need to strategise to get him back to your side, bide your time, and then take him back when they least expect it." Ciel explained

"You`ve been through this before, haven`t you?"

"In some way I have yes."

"Just nod, don`t ask." The twins laughed and Ciel and Sebastian had a smirk on their faces.

"Don`t you want to know about my past?" Ciel asked

"No, I have enough of my own." Ciel frowned


	17. Chapter 17

"Why don`t you go get set up in your rooms? And then we can meet for dinner in a while." I nodded and stood to leave, followed by the twins. We left the room and the twins pulled be down the hallway

"Guys, hey-"

"Hadrian, come on-"

"~What`s life-"

"_Without a little risk?" I laughed and let them pull me into a room, which turned out to be a bedroom. It was a room with green tinted walls, a large bed off to the left side, a large window that had a view of the garden, an elegant desk and a posh looking wardrobe, there was a door to a bathroom to the right.

"Wow."

"This room is perfect for you little brother." Fred stated, throwing an arm around my shoulders

"Thanks, but-"

"You like the room?" I heard Ciel ask, I turned to see him lent against the doorway, with Sebastian stood next to him

"It`s nice."

"I didn`t know what colour to go with, so I went with the safe colour of green, this will be your room, my room is two door down to the right, if you need me that is." I nodded

"Thank you."

"It`s no problem, twins if you want to follow me I`ll take you to your room." Ciel said and led the twins down the hall. Sebastian stepped inside the room and closed the door

"Are you tired Young Master?"

"Maybe a little bit, but it`s nothing to worry about."

"Are you worried about your family?"

"Yeah, but the ones that love us, never truly leave us."

"Well said Young Master, would you like to clean up before dinner? I can run you a bath."

"If you want to Sebastian, I`m not overly fussed, though it would be nice."

"Very well Young Master." I watched him walk into the bathroom, before walking over the large window and looking out into the garden and I laughed as the gardener killed the plants and trees

"Young Master, your bath is ready." I nodded and walked towards the bathroom. I entered and Sebastian walked in behind me and closed the door, before walking in front of me and started to remove my clothes. I bushed and turned my head away so he wouldn`t see it. Once I was undressed I quickly climbed in the bath, and sunk low so the water was up to my nose

"Young Master, if you sit up I won't be able to clean you." I rolled my eyes and sat up but kept my head low as he started to clean my back. "You`re awfully quiet Young Master, is something wrong?" I shook my head

"No, I`m fine Sebastian."

"Are you quite sure?" I turned my head to glare at him

"Yes, I`m fine now drop the topic."

"Of course Young Master." We continued in silence, with him washing me, and me trying not to blush at the touches to my body.

"There Young Master, all done if you will excuse me while I fetch you some clothes for tonight." I sighed and climbed out of the bath and wrap a towel around my waist, waiting for Sebastian to come back, which didn`t take long because he was back seconds later, with clothes folded over his arm and some underwear in his hand

"Here Young Master, I presume you would like to put these on yourself." He handed me the underwear, and I slipped them on under the towel before removing the towel so he could dress me. Once dresses fully, with eye patch and shoes, Sebastian led me through the hallways until we reached some doors which he opened and it turned out to be a sitting room, with Ciel sat on one of the sofas facing the door with a smirk plastered on his face

"Hadrian, come play chess with me." He sat, waving me over, I nodded and walked into the room

"I will fetch some tea for you Young Master." I nodded and sat down across from Ciel

"Do you know how to play chess?" I sighed

"Yes, I do I regret who I learnt from."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I beat him, and he got mad at me, this is the same person who betrayed me."

"You seem to have a lot of people out for your head don`t you?"

"Yes, not that I want them after me, I haven`t done anything to them, besides survive."

"Sometimes that's all it takes, you want to start?" I shook my head

"No, you can I'd prefer to be black." He shrugged and moved his first piece

"Your move." I nodded and moved my first piece

"This is so different." He moved

"How so?" I moved

"We play wizards chess, we say what piece to what space and it moves on its own." He moved

"Really? Interesting, I might have to invest in a set." I moved

"I could get you one if you want?" he moved

"Really? That would be great." I moved and I took his piece

"We just need to go to Diagon Alley, can you go there?" he moved and took a piece

"A Magically community? I believe so, I can feel your magic, I should be able to see the entrance." I nodded and we continued to play, through Sebastian coming into the room with tea and snacks. He then stood and watched as we played. Eventually the game ended with Ciel being victorious, he reached over and shook my hand

"Good game Hadrian, you are a good opponent, you almost had me beat." I smiled

"I enjoyed the game, thanks for playing against me." He nodded

"Likewise, what time is it Sebastian?" he asked Sebastian, who pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"It is almost dinner time, if you will excuse me so I can finish preparations for dinner tonight." I nodded and he left

"Come on, let's go see your brothers." I nodded and we both got to our feet, before we left the room

"What did you leave my brothers doing?"

"They had a bag full of something I saw-" (BANG!)

"Oh no."

"That can`t be the kitchen."

"It`s not, where is their room?"

"This way." We rushed down the hallway and came to the twins room, which the door was open with smoke coming out and the twins coughing outside the room

"If I get my hands on the pair of you, I`ll kill you." They both looked at me and gulped before taking off down the corridor. I sighed and walked over to the room

"Hadrian, if you die Sebastian will kill me." I smirked and pulled out my wand, before pointing it into the room

_"Aguamenti." _A blast of water shot in to the room, putting out the small fire and cutting the smoke down.

"You just-"

"Put the fire out." I put away my wand, as Sebastian came running down the hallway

"I heard a bang, what happened?"

"The twins did, I need to confiscate their products until they have a safe environment to work in." Ciel laughed

"Are they planning on going anywhere with those products?" Ciel asked, I nodded

"They want to open a joke shop when they finish school."

"Young Master, did you use magic to put the fire out?" Sebastian asked

"Yes, why?"

"Your location can be traced."

"_Not if we took the trace out." The twins called out

"What?"

"You can`t be traced-

"~or tracked, and -"

"_You can`t get done for magic." I sighed

"Thanks guys." They smiled and walked over to hug me

"_Our pleasure little brother." I laughed and hugged them tighter


End file.
